helixpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Gen 4.5 (Randomized HeartGold)
Generation 4.5 (Randomized Heart Gold) began on Saturday, May 24th at 12:00AM EST/4:00AM GMT. It is the generation being played after Gen 4 (Pokemon Platinum). Heart Gold features randomization simlar to Gen 3.5 (Randomized FireRed), but reportedly with better seeding to prevent leaks. History The run began on May 24th, 2014 with Chat quickly selecting the female character multiple times before naming her Aoooo and entering the game. Within five minutes the Chat rushed to Elm and chose the first Pokemon they saw, a Trapinch, to be their starter. The early stages of the run were remarkably easy compared to the Sentret-induced massacre of Crystal, with Aoooo entering Cherrygrove City within the first hour. Within the first six hours, they had defeated their rival (named 4), caught a Jigglypuff, and made it to Violet City. However, the combination of poor typing and poisoning would stall the Chat at Sprout Tower for another six hours. At the end, they obtained the Root Fossil, laying the groundwork for their final team. The game would continue without many distractions, outside of a pair of re-randomizations, until Goldenrod City. Deciding to see what the free "Spearow" was, the Chat was astounded to receive Kenya , a Groudon with Water Absorb. The Groudon Wars had begun. After Kenya wiped out Whitney in two hits, a large portion of the chat began to push for the PC in an event that could only be called Gator Wars 2. After Kenya went into the PC, and another PC shuffle to get it out, Chat went to go fill the party; catching the Bonsly A in the process. Democracy made a brief return for Morty's Gym, but was disabled hours after getting the badge. Finally, an agreement was made. Put Kenya in the Daycare and return for it after grinding. After hours of merely blacking out and losing money, the decision was made to head for Mahogony Town to grind Mt. Mortar. However, Chat had other plans, and immediately bolted for the Lake of Rage. Encountering the Shiny "Gyarados" there, TPP finally captured a Shiny; this time a Xatu. Emboldened by their capture, chat paid no heed to the fact they were two Gyms ahead of where they should be, and cleared Rocket HQ and defeated Pryce. Then chat headed for Cianwood, defeating Chuck with more trouble from his puzzle than himself. Then came Jasmine, who's Dragon-types proceeded to lay the smack down onto Aoooo's party. Following enough hardship, part of Chat marched to the Daycare to get Kenya and resume destroying Gyms. However, a compromise spread in the form of the Treaty of Cianwood; Kenya would be withdrawn after beating Jasmine and the Radio Tower. Chat listened, for the most part, and Kenya was safe until after the Radio Tower was beaten. But it was already too late for Kenya. A, now evolved into a Sudowoodo, defeated Claire for chat and Kenya was released amidst a chaotic PC trip shortly afterwards. Without Kenya, the Chat was in for a long grind at Victory Road. Spending nearly three and a half days grinding to finally defeat Lance. By that point the party was mostly set. A captured Omastar finally completed the "God Team" of Vibrava, Sudowoodo, Xatu, Bastiodon, Cranidos, and Omastar. The party would go on a wrecking spree of Kanto, clearly the region in two days. However, their final challenge would be much harder than the Red of Crystal, for the game had been hacked to feature Alice as the final opponent. Complete with her Hall of Fame team down to the abilities. After grinding Xatu and Omastar to 100 on the Elite 4 rematches, and rematching Erika, Misty, and Sabrina, it was none other than A the Sudowoodo that took down Alice at 18d 20h 33m to end the game. Viewership Viewership began at nearly 4,000, but peaked at over 9,000 (believed to be the fault of a viewbot). By the end, viewership was at only 1,400. However, it still refused to go below 1,000 for extended periods of time. Major Events Hall of Fame #, #Treesus #xrr♂ ♦ #Lard Helix (Omastar) #Lord Armor #Lord Skull Lore Category:Generation 4.5